


Payback

by LadyCorazon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut because we can, You and Dukat because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A week passed after the arrogant Dukat swaggered into your Holosuite time. He promised more and now you will come and get it.
Relationships: Dukat x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Deep Space Nine and all it`s characters are all part of Gene Roddenberry`s creation Star Trek. I own absolutely nothing from it. This story sprung from my smutty mind, because i wanted to write something smutty especially because Dukat kept nagging me to write something after my initial one shot Holosuite and Fun Times. Please keep in mind that English is not my native language so any friendly corrections are always welcome.
> 
> Shout out to tinsnip for the amazing work called: Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology. 
> 
> This story might not fit within the times of DS9 since i took the liberty of not adding any Domion Wars.

It had been a week ago that you had your encounter with Dukat. It was satisfying and the goodbye implied he was more interested in you then you thought. In the meantime you have had your lunches at the replimat and you enjoyed your times at the holosuite as always. Dukat was still at the station, but you have not seen him once. Negotiations with the Federation were tough to begin with, especially when you were a Prefect during the occupation. And the Bajorans were almost a full fledged member of the Federation now. Being arrogant and very secure of yourself probably did not help him with his job either. He must feel very stressed by now and you had plans to add a little more excitement for him.

As you approach Quark, you go over your plan once more. "Remember the ears" you mumble while you walk towards the bar. "Quark? Do you have a moment?" You use your sweetest voice to lure the Ferengi bartender away from his work. Curious he comes over to you at the bar and immediatly grabs for a glass to poor you a drink. "How can i help you today?" You bend over the bar to whisper in his ear,"I need a moment in private to talk to you Quark." He looks at your innocent sweet smile and grins. When you stand up and move towards a dark corner of the bar that is almost empty, Quark quickly follows. Curious about what it is that you want, and how he can make some profit out of it.

"Look if this is about the double booking of the holosuites... Grimp mistakingly double booked that timeslot. I already docked his pay for it and i apolagise, but the contract clearly states....." You raise a hand and stop him from continuing. "Don`t bother Quark. I know that you were probably pressured to allowing him entry to the holosuite. You can pay me back by doing me a favor." He looks at you with a mix of relief and concern. "How much is this going to cost me?" You grin when you look at him and answer with a wider grin. "Just let me in on his program tonight and help me make a few ... adjustments to the program. Oh, don`t worrie it is not anything dangerous and you won`t get into trouble for it. If anything he might actually thank you for it with a strip of latinum if you`re lucky." The mentioning of latinum peeks his interest and he can not hide it. But if Quarks knows anything for sure, it is that the Gul can be a dangerous man and this particular Gul does have a reputation.

You realise that Quark is about to refuse your request. Carefully grabbing his earlobe, you gently put some pressure on it while you rub the lobe. "Now Quark, you do owe me something for last week."Your lips close to his ear, your gentle whisper combined with the soft pressure and rub make him groan. "Female! ahhhhh, you win, don`t stop!" He thoroughly enjoys your touch and will make use of it for as long as it lasts. You show him your brightest smile as you ask him: "Is that a promise Quark? You will help me with this?" Adding a little more pressure while your fingers nimbly trace the outer lining of his ear, he can not say no and promises to do you the favor.

When you stand up and walk away smiling he grumbles: " Next time i should refuse to sit next to you. Damn those sensitive ears of mine!" You grin and wave goodbye. "See you later Quark."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours have passed and you make your way to Quark`s. In about two hours you know Dukat will be taking his time in the holosuites. You managed to find out his plans by sweet-talking Grimp, the Ferengi waiter into telling you exactly when the Gul booked some time in the holosuites. It took less convincing then it did with Quark. But then, Grimp was a kind young man who just needed someone to talk to, preferably a female. Good thing you knew how to listen and advice sometimes.

Quark, already aware of your plan and adjustments to the program that Dukat uses has already started to make some changes on the program. "You know, if you allow me to use these alterations, we could make some profit on this program. I don`t know what you exactly plan to do to Dukat, but there are many ways this can be used. We could even incorperate some parts of Vulcan Loveslave in it." His lustful smile is proof of his mind working overtime. "Oh Quark, what makes you think this would be anything like that? I simply plan on making him pay for intruding on me during my relaxing time. Trust me, he will not be very relaxed when i am done." You wink at him and watch him work on the rest of the program. Just some finishing touches and he is done. "There. Now, i have your word he will not be harmed in any way and he will not come to me for retribution?" Despite your assurances he is still somewhat wary of repercussions from the Cardassian Gul. Putting your open hands with the palms up together you assure him: "You are more then safe Quark, i promise."

Now, all you have to do is bide your time while you wait for Dukat to show up. A quite and secluded place in a corner of the bar is the perfect place to wait and have a drink. As you sit and nip from your drink you take the time to think through your plan. How you will enter the holosuite and how you will pay Dukat back for his kindness when he entered your program. With a sigh you wait and savor your drink. Then he enters the bar and speaks to Quark. Time for you to get ready!

Quark has made the perfect adjustments and managed to also add a camera to the holosuite only you can operate. You made sure that he could not use it himself and you sure as hell made sure he would not have any extra`s added that allowed him to put anything on a data crystal for later use. Looking at your padd you could see Dukat enjoy his program and prepair for your intrusion. With a smile on your face you go up to the holosuites and start up the program that allows you to silently enter and start up your extra`s.

The enviroment is relaxing as expected from a Risan Steampool and if you did not have a plan set in mind you could have enjoyed it alot more. But right now you are on your way to a more secluded area where the Nuvian masseueses work their wonders. And sure enough you find the man you wanted to see in one of the exclusive booths lying on his stomache while a young female massages his back with her twelve fingers. A Risean hostess just finishing pooring a drink and setting aside some of the massage oils one can choose from. When she notices you slip in through the curtains she nods and activates her padd.

Without a word the Nuvian masseuse gently pressures Dukats side and bends over to softly speak to him. "As a surprise for our esteemed guest we have prepaired a special treatment sir. Please turn to your back and allow me to place this cloth over your eyes, so that you can enjoy the scent and experience the massage even more intensely." The Gul turns over and is immediatly blinded by the warm cloth draped over his eyes as he settles down on his back. When his hands are placed beside him on the bed and bound he objects. "What is the meaning of this?!" Struggeling to be set loose from his restraints the masseuse immediatly bends over again to softly and calmly speak to him. "This is part of the surprise sir. As you have been a guest here to the steampools and massage booths, the owner has decided to surprise you with a very exclusive treatment. Please do not worrie, if you ever feel uncomfortable you can easily free yourself." Her hands which were placed over his wrists now set him free as she motions for you to come up to the bed. With a huff he relaxes and lies down again. "Very well, but i will have to have talk with Quark after this. Do surprise me , if that is even possible here." His grin tells you he is expecting exactly the thing you also would expect from a holosuite surprise coming from Quark. Boy... will he be surprised for sure !

While you prepair and rub your hands with a soft scented massage oil the Nuvian masseuse begins to loosen his shoulder muscles while she hums a relaxing song. "Tell me, who is it that joined you in this room?" His question surprises you while you look at his eyes still covered by the cloth. Without stopping the treatment she answers him thinking quickly on her feet. "This is the surprise sir. Alma is one of our most esteemed humanoid masseuses and is sent here to aid me and then take over." With a slight nod and a smile he relaxes again, taking the explanation as is.

Gently you walk up to the table and start to softly put preassure on his temples. Pressing your index fingers on each side and circling the temples you rub in the oil and massage the side of his head.His sighs tell you that you do well and that it feels good enough for him to relax even more.Carefully moving you get to the Chufa and softly trace and massage it. Slowly you move on making sure to massage his face while you move towards his shoulders and the Nuvian masseuse moves to massage his arms and hands. His relaxed smile and small huffs of pleasure only serve to make you smile. You can harldy restrain yourself from moving forward too fast with your plan, seeing him down on the bed only serves to make you smile and look forward to the rest of the plan.

As the massage continues where the Nuvian masseuse makes sure not to go to any place you will pay special attention to later on and you carefully make your way down to his Chula you look up at your partner in crime and nod. it is time for her to leave so you can move forward with your plan. She takes his hand in hers and softly speaks. "I will be leaving now sir. Alma will continue the treatment and i am certain it will be to your fullest satisfaction." With a smile she walks off and leaves the two of you behind. "Well Alma, i can not wait to see where this will take us." His confident smile makes you grin. If only he knew!

You position yourself to the side of the bed and decide it is time to move a little more forward. Now the Gul is at your mercy and he will learn what it means to walk in on your private time. And especially what it means when he promises more fun but does not deliver on that promise.

Gently you start to rub his Chula and bend over so that he can feel your breath on it aswell. For a moment he holds his breath waiting for what comes next. With the tip of your tongue you trace its ridges and the surprised gasp is exactly what you were hoping for. "My, Alma. This is not what i expected. I must compliment Quark for this." The ridges on his body softly tighten a bit and his Chu`en change colour ever so slightly. The warmth eminating from his body is giving you a hint on the effect you have on him.

Your hands wander down bit by bit, pressuring here and there only to stop just an inch above his Chuva. For a second he holds his breath when you carefully pressure the center. "Alma......" The way he says your assumed name makes you stop for a second and look up. His eyes still covered with the cloth and his hands still restrained you wonder what it is he wants to say. "I must warn you. If you continue this way i might not be able to restrain myself and i know you are not a holosuite program. Quark might work wonders in his programs but the feeling of this touch is not something even he could program." His big smile annoys you for some reason. You know he is smart enough to make a distinction between what is real and what is not. But that he is so satisfied with himself just annoys you right now.

You press your lips just above his Chuva and you softly hum to let him know you are alright with this. The hestitant tension in his body when he feels and hears it give you a feeling of satisfaction. "Oh...." is all he can say when you lick the Chuva for the first time. No time to waste now, you enjoy his initial reaction and you want more of it!

While you lick and softly massage his Chuva you move closer to him and let the other hand that is free, roam towards his Ajan. Knowing how sensitive it is, your touch is as light as a feather , stroking up and down the lips while you kiss his Chuva and move your lips down to where your hand is now. When you hear a deep grown and feel a sudden movement you look up and see he shook his head abruptly. The cloth covering his eyes fallen aside he now stares at you, mouth open in surprise. You can not help but grin as you say: " Surprised Dukat? I told you that i could be impatient and that i hate false promises." Before he can sit up you grab his wrists and tighten the scarfs that held them in place. "Nono, this time i lead and you follow." 

For a moment he is too surprised to even speak. Then he gathers his wits and the lustful grin that forms around his mouth is only second to the heat in his eyes. "My oh my! This sure is a surprise _Alma_. Impatient and false promises? What ever gave you that idea? But i suppose any time waiting for me is enough to make someone impatient."

"Oh just shut up Dukat." You growl and move to focus on his ajan once more. This time you carefully flare his lips to see his prUt ready to 'jump' out. Smiling you gently pinch the tip of his prUt and lick your finger. "Mmmm seems you do like this alot though." Without giving him a second to recover from it all you start to lick the edge of his lips making soft humming sounds. His clenched fists and his strained moan only egg you on.

Feeling his body tense as your lips move downwards you keep humming. This is exactly what you had hoped for, Dukat at your mercy and soon you will ensure your pleasure with his body aswell. Before he even realises what is happening to him you reach the irllun. "YN" the surprised moan coming from him and the shock that runs through his body tells you, it will not take very long for him to reach his limit of restraint.

His prUt erected and resting against his chuva, you slide your tongue around the micro scaling called the irllun. Small sucks and gentle pressure sent shockwaves through his body while he moans your name with a coarse voice. He hisses when you finally decide to give him some more pleasure and let his prUt slide inside of your mouth all the way up to the irllun. Your lips resting against the irllun now rub against them as you move your head. 

Dukat can not focus enough on what is happening to him. He knew something was off the moment his eyes were covered and a familiar scent and feeling reached him as you stepped into the room. He realised it had to be you when the Nuvian masseuse explained what was happening as a surprise. But this? Your ministrations to his body and now your mouth covering his prUt.... Too many sensations all flush over him. Surprise, heat, desire, and even.... a need to posses? He can feel his climax quickly approaching and yet he is still allowing you to have him restrained on the bed, but not for long. He is known for having an immense self restraint and to have undergone intense mental training, but this has been enough! But then...

"Y/N"!!! His yell only serves to heat you up even more. Knowing he is losing controle more and more now and that he is most likely to break free, you stop with your oral pleasuring. His deep breaths stop when he looks at you and sees you move towards him again. "Are you ready for the last part Dukat?" You smile as you approach him and straddle him, lifting the dress you were wearing. His surprise is only a second but enough for you. Quickly you lower yourself on him and feel his curved prUt slide in with ease. Carefully rocking back and forth you feel the irllun slide against your lips and sigh. "This my dear Dukat is what i was impatient for. And this ....." You slowly begin to grind on him while you throw your head back, "is what i needed." 

Grinding and writhing on top of him you bend over to softly kiss his lips. Eventhough he wants to intensify the kiss you pull back. "No Dukat, that you do not deserve. I only kiss a man when he deserves it." The more pressure you put on him while moving yoru hips, the deeper his moans become. Unable to restrain himself any longer he pulls loose and grabs your hips. 

Pushing against his chest you keep him from sitting up as he finally climaxes, your name on his lips as you use that moment to stimulate your own little bundle of nerves. Already severly arroused by his reactions it does not take long to also reach your climax. He can feel your walls clench and your body relax. Taking advantage of that moment he sits up and crushes his lips on yours. "Don`t ever think you can deny me what i desire Y/N."

A few minutes after your shared climax and his demanding kiss you feel him relax once more. Quickly you stand up and walk off. This time it will be you that is leaving. Hearing him stand up you look back at the naked Cardassian. With a smile you say: "This was fun Dukat, perhaps we will do it again someday. Just dont expect me to wait for attention. There are plenty of fish in the sea." With a wink you turn around and leave the holosuite.

True, you never were too secure about yourself and you never thought yourself capable of these actions. But the friendship of one Cardassian and the very intense attention of this other have made you a little more bold. These were interesting times indeed, and you can not wait to see what else life has in store for you.


End file.
